


Gone to the Opera (who needs binoculars)

by pissard



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissard/pseuds/pissard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim thinks he knows all there is to know about his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone to the Opera (who needs binoculars)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill [here](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/2654.html?thread=2240606#t2240606). The tone of this is a little different than my usual PWP fics but so are the pairings, aha.

Kirk believes it is a privilege, as Bones one and only best friend, to think about him having sex. Okay, sure, it's a little bit out of the norm for most best-friend-arrangements but neither Jim nor Leonard has ever been anything normal. He also believes he has a right to imagine such a thing due heavily with the fact that Bones rarely ever seems to _have_ sex.

This makes the imagining part fall a little short, considering he has no source material beyond Bones himself and thinking any further up that alley is just a bad idea. So, Jim's thoughts of Bones and sex together start at 'I wonder if he's actually asexual' and contemplating the idea that one day a piece of Bones will fall off and there will be two grumpy doctors around. From there they end up going to the women Bones would look good with except Jim gets caught in that all these women are just women he's fucked. After that, none of them really seem worthy of Bones, fantasy or not.

Due to that the whole endeavor becomes pointless and he abandons it entirely. Surely Jim had no idea that he was completely oblivious in the matter. If you had asked him that very morning if he was an authority on the sex life of one Dr. Leonard Horatio McCoy he would have told you with upmost certainty he was. (Although he would also be inclined to beg the question as to why you were making such an inquiry and whether or not you were single.)

Jim found out, just seconds ago, however, that he had been so completely naïve about Bones. Naïve about the Bones who's currently anything but celibate as he's buried balls deep into a vocal young blonde who's bouncing with every thrust. Jim is also a complete idiot for any assumption he's made about Bones and sex. There is nothing even vaguely _vanilla_ about the scene in front of him.

The room they're in is the laundry room of Bones and Jim's dorm, though the washing machines are silent right now. Nobody really goes down here but it is accessible to anybody with a dorm key, making it basically completely public to anyone with their mind on some clean whitey-tighties. Jim would have never even begun to think that Bones enjoyed the thrills of public sex let alone acted upon them.

Yet here he was, watching as Bones held some woman against the concrete wall and fuck her brains out. It must have been working because the blonde—it _must_ be Luanne, a nurse in medical—is gripping hard at McCoy's shoulders, tugging and pulling on Bones' shirt. Her long legs are wrapped tight around Bones' slim waist and this brings Jim's eyes to the round, well-defined muscles of Bones' ass as they work. His eyes linger there, as if hypnotized, until Louise(?) shrieks as she orgasms.

Bones gives his own grunt, wrenched deep from his chest that makes fire burn in Jim's belly, and comes deep within the woman. Jim barely has time to snap back to reality before he's running back up the stairs to escape being caught. His mind is rushing fast, cycling around from Bones to the blonde to the hard on in his pants. The image of the couple, he's sure, is going to be burned on to his retinas for the next few weeks. Their presence always there whenever he closes his eyes.

He heads straight to the dorm room he shares with Bones, stripping off clothes as soon as the door slides shut behind him. The shower is a welcome release, quite literally, as he takes his dick in hand and pumps it hard and fast. As he presses his hand into the wall and bites his lip around the moans struggling out his throat, his thoughts are full of Bones. The blonde downstairs becomes him, pressed hard against the wall with Bones pounding hard in fast to him. Jim can almost feel the scratch of concrete on his back and the burn of his thighs as his hips work to meet Bones' thrusts.

Jim comes hard against the shower stall, shuddering with the exertion. The intensity of the orgasm leaves him panting, still leaning against the wall for support and staring blankly at the shower curtain. Its then he hears the sound of movement from the room outside. He freezes, listening intently to the distinct sounds of Bones moving around the bedroom. Slowly he shuts the water off and steps out of the stall, goosebumps spreading over his skin at the sudden chill.

Luckily there are clean towels. He eagerly wraps one around his waist and steps out of the bathroom. Bones is already in his night clothes, sitting on the end of his bed. He looks up at the whirr of the bathroom door, eyes meeting Jim's. Dread builds in Jim's chest at Bones' near unreadable expression before his eyes land on the familiar jacket and—

"You dropped this," Bones says suddenly, holding the jacket up. A smirk curls his lips, a foreign expression to Jim that looks right at home on Bones' face. His eyes are predatory, igniting the fire in Jim's belly again. "Next time you should say something, we'll make a better show of it," Bones continues and there's something about his throaty drawl that's different. So much about this Bones that is different. He gets to his feet slowly and clears the distance between them in two steps. Jim can feel the heat from Bones' body.

His breath catches in his throat as he watches, frozen in place, as Bones hand grips the white terrycloth. With barely a whisper, the towel falls to the floor exposing Jim's arousal. Jim gasps and looks up, straight into Bones' dark eyes. "And I'll help you with this after."


End file.
